Jones Family Vacation (SYOC)
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: America decides it would be a good idea to go on a vacation... TO DISNEY WORLD! Since he hasn't seen any of the states in a while he decides to make it a family vacation! Submit Your Own Character, you may submit as many as you want but that means you have to fill out the thing for each one! All states except Michigan and Ohio are aloud! Rated T
1. Prolouge

The intro music began. America loved hearing it. Yeah, he's been to the actual place multiple times, but he's been really busy lately. He's been so busy he didn't even have the chance to go last year. Disney World. He loved that place so much. Alfred leaned closer to the TV. A special was playing on ABC called _Undiscovered Disney. _He's seen it before, it's even on Netflix already. As the narrator began all he was thinking was that he wanted to go again, but this time he wanted to bring Iggy with him. It has been a while since he saw all the states too. Then, Alfred came up with an idea. "How about we have a family vacation, with Iggy and the states ALL 50 OF THEM! It could be a road trip from D.C, to Orlando." America turned around to see Tony staring at him. "Sorry dude, I don't think Disney will allowed aliens into the magic kingdom. Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom maybe, but not the Magic Kingdom." Tony shrugged.

"Are you done with the TV? I wanna play video game." Tony said walking towards the couch.

"Yeah dude, I'm done. I gotta go call Iggy and everyone else!" America to his bedroom, where his phone was, and started calling.

"Hello Alfred. What the Bloody Hell do you want?" Britain answered.

"HEY ENGLAND! I GOT THE BEST IDEA FROM WATCHING TV!"

"This can't be good."

"WE SHOULD GO ON A ROAD TRIP WITH THE STATES TO DISNEY WORLD! They can stay in some of the fancy hotels, and we could stay in the Cinderella suite. We could watch the fireworks every night. We could stay there for like a week or more!"

"Whoa, Slow down bugger. How are we going to fit 50 full grown and 2 middle school aged personifications in a car?"

"Simple, we have more then one car. Each region can have its own. Like New England would have car, the Midwest would have a car-"

"Okay, I'll go. It has been a while since I last saw them hasn't it? But, how will you get them to say yes?"

"Simple! They all like taking breaks from work. I'll just let there bosses give them some time off so they can visit."

"Well, you should start packing and scheduling, and buying tickets. I'll leave you to that. Goodbye." With that, England hung up.

After America bought the tickets, he decided to call the states up.

"Who should I call first?"

This is where the submit your own character part comes in. (Already have a Michigan and an Ohio)

**Full Human name:**

**State represented:**

**Physical age and actual age:**

**Height:**

**Body type: **

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Parent (other than America):**

**Favorite color:**

**How they would dress:**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Favorite and least favorite of there siblings:**


	2. AN States :)

**Okay! Time for a long A/N, (don't worry, I'll still post the next chapter soon)**

**Here are the ones we have so far. **

**Nevada (I don't know the human name yet): betsybugaboo**

**Alabama (Katherine Perry Jones) :Madame Kasumi**

**South and North Carolina (Emma Jane Marion and Elliot Leslie Caswell):**

**17LiveFree76**

**Pennsylvania (Grace Lynn Jones): Crazy Awesome Neko **

**Maryland (Elizabeth Camille Jones): ManyTruePairings**

**Connecticut (Jozefien Mystic Jones): The Black Dove Flyeth **

**Alaska (Dimitri Alexandros Jones): The most awesome person **

**Oregon (Alexandria Grace Jones): Twin Masks **

**Michigan (Aaron Jones-Bonnefoy): lollimewirepirate-ninja**

**Ohio ( Andrew Jones-Bonnefoy): lollimewirepirate-ninja **

**Ahh, now to the hard part. Since I got 2 OC's for California, and I want everyone's OC's in the story so I decided to put North and South Cali. **

**Northern California (Daniel Anthony Jones): I SEEE YOOUU**

**Southern California (Ever Holly Jones): Rawrrrr3210**

**The rest will probably my backup OC's until people decide to post more : )**


	3. Sorry, another AN

**Okay, small problem… I got 2 Hawaiis and I'm not sure which one should be it. Same with Florida So if you don't mind you can submit another one that's not Hawaii OR Florida. PLEASE CHECK THE REVIEWS BEFORE SUBMITTING AN OC!**

**Florida (Tori Marie Gilmore): Florida (guest)**

**New Hampshire (Michelle Amelia Jones):Linkforever125**

**Colorado (Sierra Jones): England's porn box**

**New York (Lance Jones): Stardust98 **

**Puerto Rico (Catalina Carriedo-Jones): Stardust98 (What? I can allow commonwealths if I want to)**

**Illinois (Alexander Ethan Jones): animebookfreak12**

**Arizona (Aria Zona Hernández Carriedo Jones): Azura Nocte**

**District of Columbia (Marcy Prima Donna Jones): SeeUChan 3**


End file.
